Chapter Six: Burn, Witch. Burn!
Chapter Six: Burn, Witch. Burn! is the sixth episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on June 2, 2018. Synopsis When Sasha's mother reveals a family secret, Cloe also discovers a family secret from Cameron and Yasmin turns to Eitan for help with her mother issues. Finally, Jade and Meygan are in hot water when they decide to get back at Burdine Maxwell and the Tweevils. Episode Opening Scene In the early hours of the morning, the Bratzillaz came to collect Sashabella Paws' body, which was burned to charcoal, and gave her a burial in the woods JADE: Girls, this is bad! MEYGANA: Shut up, Jade! We knew what we were getting into when we made that spell. YASMINA: If I had known what that spell would have done to us... to Cloetta... to Sashabella... I would have never agreed to it. MEYGANA: I know... But we need to remain calm. JADE: Remain calm!? There's an ancient malavolent being out to get us. YASMINA: Don't forget about the hunters. JADE: Oh right! We are fucked! MEYGANA: Girls! There's always one way to end an enemy. YASMINA: What do you mean? MEYGANA: We can't destroy the Darkness because we don't know what it is yet... But we know who the hunters are. (INTRO) Scene 1 In the front of the school, the Bratz are guiding Jade who chose to wear all black matched with blackout sunglasses. JADE: I don't know why I'm here. CLOE: Because it's the law? Because your mom will act psycho if you missed more than two classes. YASMIN: Speaking off... How did she act when you told her about the nudes? JADE: I didn't... I can't even. Oh my God! I think I'm going to throw up. MEYGAN: Hey girls! Meygan walks over. MEYGAN: Jade! What if I told you there was a way to get back at them? JADE: I would say "really?" and "spill". MEYGAN: Well... You're in luck! Meet in the library. Meygan walks away, as Sasha looks over to notice Lana standing across the street, eyeing her. SASHA: God! That bitch gives me the creeps. CLOE: Who? SASHA: Her! Sasha points at Lana as a bus passes by her as she disappears from view. CLOE: I don't see anyone. In the library... MEYGAN: So I was looking through the spellbook, and came across this really cool offensive spell. JADE: Offensive spell? MEYGAN: A spell you can use to hurt someone. JADE: Oh geez! As awful as Meredith and the scum squad are... I really don't want to hurt them. MEYGAN: Wait! Are you still on the fence about witches. JADE: I mean... I'm beginning to have an open-mind, but if your expecting my to "praise the lord" anytime soon, you're out of luck. MEYGAN: (laughs) Okay! LIBRARIAN: Can't you ladies read! No talking. MEYGAN: Well, there are different types of offensive spells we can use to get back at them. Dylan walks in the library. JADE: Shit! I can't let Dylan see me. Dylan walks over to the librarian as Jade makes her way under the desk. MEYGAN: What's going on!? JADE: I can't let Dylan see me... At least not yet. Dylan begins to walk over to Meygan. MEYGAN: Well, he's coming over here now. JADE: What!? DYLAN: Hey Meygan. Do you know where I can find Jade? MEYGAN: Umm... JADE: (whispers) Get rid of him. MEYGAN: Ummm, I don't know where she is. DYLAN: But isn't that her bag over there? Dylan points to Jade's bag which is sitting on the chair next to Meygan. MEYGAN: Yes! Yes, it is. I'm borrowing it. DYLAN: Oh! Okay... I guess I will go find her. Dylan leaves. Scene 2 Yasmin is putting books in her locker, while Sasha is talking about her stalker. SASHA: Honestly, I don't see why this bitch is following me? YASMIN: When did she start following you? SASHA: Around the time this witchy BS started! Yasmin slams her locker and they begin walking to class. YASMIN: Maybe she's a witch? SASHA: It would make sense... But, I don't even know how to use magic. Yasmin catches Eitan's eye, and stops. YASMIN: Hey! EITAN: Hey! Yasmin turns to Sasha. YASMIN: I'll catch you in class! Sasha walks away. YASMIN: Hey, I haven't seen you in school for a while? EITAN: Yeah! I have to work most nights... And sometimes I get too tired to get to school. YASMIN: Ohh! Congrats on your job at the Smoothie Bar. They could use with some good-looking staff. EITAN: (laughs) So, what's been happening with you. YASMIN: Umm... Well, my grandmother died. That was pretty devastating. EITAN: I bet it was. YASMIN: It was... She was like the only thing close to a mother figure and role model that I had growing up. EITAN: Hey Yasmin, now that I'm back at school! Would you like to- Portia cuts between the two. PORTIA: Excuse me! YASMIN: Mom!? EITAN: Wait! This is your mom? YASMIN: Regrettably, yes! PORTIA: Oh! Cute barista... Yasmin. YASMIN: What are you doing here? PORTIA: Well, if you must know! Your brother has been fighting in class and the Principal asked me to come for some type of meeting regarding his behavior. YASMIN: And they asked you can come? PORTIA: You know Yasmin, when are you going to trust me again? YASMIN: Hmm... Try "never". PORTIA: One day, you will. Portia walks away. Scene 3 A flashback shows Levitor running away from an unseen force as he is pushed to the ground, he turns around to point his gun as Meygana emerges from the woods. LEVITOR: Meygana, what are you doing here? MEYGANA: Haven't you heard? LEVITOR: Heard what? MEYGANA: Your famous around the witch community... The infamous witch slayer. LEVITOR: You know I have to do this! MEYGANA: But to my friends? No! Not this time! Meygana brings up her hand, and Levitor's knee breaks as he crashes to the ground. LEVITOR: (scream) What are you doing to me? MEYGANA: Payback! For killing our own. Jade and Yasmina emerge from the trees in the woods, chanting a spell as Levitor's bones begins to break. LEVITOR: (screams) JADE: This is for Sashabella! Levitor's face begins to turn white, as dark circles begins to form under his eyes. LEVITOR: Please stop! Levitor grabs a machete from his boot and throws it at Jade's head, killing her. Back in the present day, it's revealed that Mrs. Funk's class are discussing their family history, and Cameron was telling his ancestor's story. FUNK: Okay... Cameron that's enough! CAMERON: But I haven't got to the best part. FUNK: I asked for a real presentation on your ancestry... Not Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. CAMERON: Oh! But they are all too real. This story has been passed through my family for generations. FUNK: Look, if I just promise to give you a C+, would you please sit down? CAMERON: Deal! FUNK: So, anyways class... Cloe looks at Cameron as something clicks in her mind. At lunch... CLOE: I swear it can't be a coincidence! Cameron's ancestor knew about witches and lived in Stylesville during the 1600s, and oh! Guess who else did? SASHA: The Bratzillaz? CLOE: Exactly! YASMIN: But what does this all mean? CLOE: I don't know! But, I asked Cameron if we can hang out at his place after school, so maybe I can hear the whole story. JADE: Is that what we're calling dating... "hanging out"? CLOE: Guys! I'm being crucial when I say, "this is not a date". A quick transition to Cameron's house... Cloe and Cameron are making out on his bed. Scene 4 Meredith and the Tweevils walk in the streets, eating frozen yogurt. MEREDITH: God! This tastes like shit. Meredith throws the container in the trash can. She gives the Tweevils a look, signaling them to also dump their frozen yogurt in the trash, which they reluctantly do so. As they continue to walk away, it's revealed that Jade and Meygan are following them. They follow them to Your Thing Magazine. JADE: What the Hell are they doing here? MEYGAN: Shit! We won't be able to get in. Meygan points to the security guards. JADE: Luckily for us, I still have my key pass from when I interned here. MEYGAN: I have a plan... Jade walks up to the security guards and shows her key card, which they scan and grant her access to the building. Jade makes her way to the back of the building where she allows Meygan to enter via the backdoor. MEYGAN: Told you I had a plan. JADE: Yeah! Just get inside before I change my mind. Meygan walks in. Meanwhile, at Cameron's house the pair continue to make out. CLOE: Oh my god! I don't know why I'm doing this! I'm such an idiot. CAMERON: I don't understand. CLOE: Tell a lie... I actually came here because I'm kinda curious about her ancestor. CAMERON: Do you believe in it? CLOE: I mean... I guess I kinda do. CAMERON: Okay, so do you want me to leave of where Mrs. Funk cut me off? CLOE: Sure! CAMERON: Okay, so... In a flashback, after Jade falls to the ground dead. YASMINA: JADE!!! NO!!! Yasmina gives Levitor an angry expression, and continues to chant with Meygana, uniting both their powers in full force. At the end of the spell... MEYGANA: Your punishment is over! Enjoy the rest of your life. Yasmina throws a mirror down at Levitor's knees as he picks it up for it to be revealed that the Bratzillaz made Levitor so unattractive and hideous. He screams in pain. CLOE: Wait! So the witches made him ugly? Like monstrously unattractive? CAMERON: That's how the legend goes down. CLOE: What happened afterwards? CAMERON: Well, rumor has it... Levitor became a student at Bratzillaz Academy and a loyal servant to the ones who mutated him, in hopes that they would undo the spell. CLOE: Wow! CAMERON: But it's also rumored that Levitor being a student at Bratzillaz resulted in the fire at the school. CLOE: Huh? Cameron takes out a diary from Levitor. CAMERON: This reveals clues to what happened during the fire. You can borrow it if you want? CLOE: Oh my- Thanks! I promise I'll give you it ba- CAMERON: No problem. Cloe puts the diary in her bag. CLOE: So, do you want to get a pizza and watch some Netflix? CAMERON: Sure! Scene 5 Jade and Meygan are looking through the building and hear the elevator reach their floor and jump into the janitor's closet. JADE: This is so not how I want to spend my Friday nights. Meygan takes out her spellbook, and whispers a spell. She grabs Jade's hand and drags them both outside. JADE: What are you doing!? Burdine appears at the end of the hall directly in front of them. MEYGAN: Keep holding on my hand. JADE: Why? MEYGAN: Because the spell I performed gives us limited invisibility which means it will only last a few hours. Burdine comes approaching them, where Meredith and the Tweevils appear after her. MEREDITH: Mom!? BURDINE: I told you not to call me that! MEREDITH: Sorry- JADE: Meredith is Burdine's daughter!? MEYGAN: Didn't see that one coming to be honest. At Sasha's house... MARVIN: Your late! Sasha enters the house and looks at the time. SASHAl: I know but I have a really good excuse... I was helping Yasmin with a school project and lost track of time, and also I kinda didn't want to leave her house because a stalker is out to get me! MARVIN: Stalker? SASHA: Yes! MARVIN: Get in the dining room now, your mother invited a guest over and they want to discuss some things with you. SASHA: Oh my God! Are you telling me I'm finally getting a record deal. Sasha runs into the dining room, only to see Aliya talking with Lana. SASHA: What the Hell is she doing here? ALIYA: Manners Sasha! SASHA: Manners!? This is the girl who was stalking. LANA: Look Sasha, I know how this all looks but I promise I wasn't out to get you, but to rather protect you. SASHA: Protect me? ALIYA: We have matters to discuss Sasha... Your a witch. SASHA: Hmmm... I kinda figured that already but I'm over it now. LANA: C'mon Sasha, don't you have more questions? SASHA: Yeah, actually why did you stalk me? LANA: I was protecting you... I know of the mystical energy that is out to get you and your friends. SASHA: The Darkness? ALIYA: Yes! The Darkness killed our ancestor Sashabella over a century ago. SASHA: What does the Darkness want? ALIYA: Power! And it will stop at nothing to get what it wants. Scene 6 At the Smoothie Bar... Yasmin is at a table doing her homework as she occasionally checks out Eitan. Some time later, Eitan walks up to her. EITAN: Hey... I've finished my shift. What are you doing? YASMIN: Homework. But I just can't concentrate... EITAN: Because of your mother? YASMIN: Well, her and everything... The last few days have been so fucked up, and my mom's the cherry on top. EITAN: Sorry to hear about that. YASMIN: Hey... can you give me a ride home? EITAN: I'd be happy to. After they get to Yasmin's house, they go to her living room. YASMIN: Thanks for the ride... EITAN: You're welcome. As Eitan prepares to leave, Yasmin gets an idea. YASMIN: Hey! Eitan... Don't leave yet. I have a question to ask you. EITAN: Ask away. YASMIN: How much do you know about computers? EITAN: Well, I can hack- YASMIN: Perfect. Come in, please. They go to Portia's bedroom, which used to be Bubbie's bedroom, and Yasmin grabs Portia's laptop. YASMIN: I need to find out what my mother is doing... Is there any chance you can hack this computer and find out what's in there? EITAN: Sure! Meanwhile... At Burdine's office... BURDINE: This better be about our new issue! MEREDITH: Well, it is, but before that- Suddenly Meygan performs a spell, resulting in Kirstee feeling like she was slapped. Kirstee slaps Kacey, assuming she was the one who slapped her. KACEY: What... The... Hell... KIRSTEE?! KIRSTEE: What?! You slapped me first! Meygan performs the spell again, now Meredith feeling slapped. MEREDITH: WHICH ONE OF YOU DUMB WHORES SLAPPED ME?! The three break out in a catfight. JADE: Ok, I'll give you this, this is actually hilarious. BURDINE: Huh?! Who's there? MEYGAN: Oh shit, run! Jade tries to escape by going through the door, but ends up hitting her head at the door, making the girls visible. MEYGAN: Jade! JADE: What? It was a honest mistake! BURDINE: Oh look who it is! The damn Bratz! Call security. Scene 7 Sasha's in her bedroom, texting the Bratz groupchat about the new info given by Aliya, as Lana walks in. SASHA: Great. You again. LANA: Your mother ordered me to go check on you. SASHA: Well I still have a pulse so you can go now. Lana sits on Sasha's bed. LANA: You know, you remind me a lot of me when I was younger. When your mother reached out to me, I reacted the same way... SASHA: Naturally. LANA: I was actually a grade A student. My dream was to go to Harvard and have a career in Journalism... But once I met your mother, and her girls, everything changed. SASHA: You gave up Harvard for a fucking witch coven? LANA: I gave up Harvard because my friends were in need of help. SASHA: What do you mean? LANA: There are witch hunters out there, Sasha. Aliya approached me to protect me, and so I did. And now I'm protecting you. SASHA: I didn't ask for you to protect me tho! LANA: But you need it... The Darkness is worse than any witch hunter imaginable, and you and your friends are the main targets. SASHA: ...I guess you have a point, but it's still weird I have a hooded woman chasing me everywhere I go. LANA: Oh and one more thing... Give your mom's coven a shot. You could learn a lot from her, and maybe then your mother would stop bugging me to keep protecting you. Lana leaves the bedroom, as Sasha keeps thinking about what she said. Meanwhile... After Jade and Meygan get bailed out, Jade finds Dylan on the police station. JADE: Dylan! What the hell are you doing here? DYLAN: I bailed you and Meygan out. MEYGAN: Holy shit! JADE: Thank you so much! Jade and Dylan hug for a few seconds. DYLAN: Uhh, Meygan, can I talk to Jade in private? MEYGAN: Sure... Jade, I'll be waiting outside. Meygan leaves the police station and Jade and Dylan begin to talk. DYLAN: Listen, I needed to- Jade kisses Dylan. JADE: Uhh, too sudden? DYLAN: ...Not at all. Dylan kisses Jade back and the two leave the police station. Final Scene Cloe is in her bedroom, reading Levitor's diary. CLOE: "Dear diary, today it finally happened. Bratzillaz Academy was destroyed for good." A flashback to the 1600s begin, as Yasmina is in her bedroom, mourning the loss of her friends when suddenly she smells something burnt. She opens the door and finds the hallways on flames. She screams, opens the windows and jumps out of there. YASMINA: Oh my god! Yasmina finds Meygana near her. YASMINA: Meygana! MEYGANA: Yasmina! They hug each other as they watch the Academy burn. Back to Cloe's bedroom, she suddenly gets a call. CLOE: Hello? ???: Don't... trust... him... The unknown caller hangs up, as Cloe's bedroom window shatters. CLOE: (SCREAMS) (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)